


Sailing away

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esiste un luogo segreto nei meandri del castello di Picche, una magica stanza raggiungibile attraverso un passaggio invisibile. Solo poche persone hanno avuto la fortuna di osservare la stanza, attirate da un’arcana magia risalente ai tempi della creazione. Al suo interno, lancette di un orologio guidano i destini dei prescelti, li consacrano come nuovi sovrani di Picche. Re Regine e Fanti soli hanno l’onore di osservare i suoi antichi meccanismi, di percepire la sensazione aliena della magia che carezza la loro pelle e li avvolge completamente, di udire il tick delle lancette che scrive il loro futuro.<br/>Nessuno fugge dal destino che le impassibili lancette scandiscono, si dice in antiche leggende. Qualcuno però ci prova; ebbene, questa è la storia di un tentativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduzione

Esiste un luogo segreto nei meandri del castello di Picche, una magica stanza raggiungibile attraverso un passaggio invisibile. Solo poche persone hanno avuto la fortuna di osservare la stanza, attirate da un’arcana magia risalente ai tempi della creazione. Al suo interno, lancette di un orologio guidano i destini dei prescelti, li consacrano come nuovi sovrani di Picche. Re Regine e Fanti soli hanno l’onore di osservare i suoi antichi meccanismi, di percepire la sensazione aliena della magia che carezza la loro pelle e li avvolge completamente, di udire il _tick_ delle lancette che scrive il loro futuro.

Nessuno fugge dal destino che le impassibili lancette scandiscono, si dice in antiche leggende. Qualcuno però ci prova; ebbene, questa è la storia di un tentativo.


	2. Capitolo 1

_Regno di Picche, Goldport, poco più a sud della capitale_

È una mossa azzardata quella di far attraccare una nave pirata al più grande e movimentato porto di tutto il Regno, ma nessuno sembra fare caso alla Royal Queen e possono fare rifornimento come si deve prima di partire. Dato che colpiscono poco in questi mari – le vere ricchezze sono nei mari di Quadri, i più solcati da velieri mercantili - possono stare tranquilli; tuttavia, Gabriel non può fare a meno di notare come la gente sembri ben preoccupata da altro. Nei pub che frequenta, non ci sono altro che mormorii confusi, voci completamente diverse giungono alle sue orecchie, e in mezzo al caos di notizie infondate sa solo che sta accadendo qualcosa di grosso, qualcosa che sembra smuovere le certezze di tutti.

Pur avendo poco più di vent’anni, il vecchio Capitano lo stima abbastanza da dargli ascolto quando suggerisce di lasciare Goldport prima che un qualche terremoto scuota il porto. Deve solo concludere gli affari e avvisare il nuovo mozzo, un tale Alexander Selkirk, che pare essere interessato come loro a lasciare Goldport il prima possibile. Che abbia combinato per avere così fretta di scappare, poco importa: sono pirati, per più della metà fuggitivi dalla morsa della giustizia. Gabriel, però, non può fare a meno, come sempre, di provare curiosità.

Lo vede per la prima volta quando stanno per salpare, dietro al Capitano, mentre salgono sulla Royal Queen, e ne rimane colpito: per essere un possibile malfattore, Alexander Selkirk non ne ha affatto l’aspetto. Magro e di statura bassa, per niente muscoloso, e carnagione pallida, ha però una postura dritta che contrasta con la palese insicurezza scritta in ogni lineamento del volto, nel movimento rapido e ansioso degli occhi da una parte e dall’altra. Indossa una camiciola bianca che continua a rigirarsi fra le dita e dei pantaloni scuri di scarsa fattura. Gabriel non ha tempo di osservarlo abbastanza a lungo da poter fare qualche supposizione da riportare al Capitano, perché devono salpare e ci sono un mucchio di cose da fare, ma il Capitano stesso poggia una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Ti occuperai tu del nuovo arrivato” gli dice, mentre dietro di lui Alexander sembra avere qualche difficoltà a reggersi sulle sue gambe. Un novellino del mare, certamente. “Vedi cosa sa fare, insegnagli tutto ciò che serve e affidagli tu i compiti”

Gabriel annuisce. “Sissignore” dice con certezza, prima di correre in soccorso al nuovo arrivato. È più alto di lui di una testa e deve piegarsi per incontrare il suo sguardo, ma Alexander si volge verso il mare con un’ammirabile determinazione ad evitarlo. Per fortuna Gabriel non è il tipo che se la prende facilmente. “Benvenuto sulla Royal Queen, Selkirk. Io sono Gabriel, puoi chiamare me se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa”

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto” borbotta lui con voce aspra, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Pessima mossa, dato che come la nave ondeggia rischia di perdere l’equilibrio senza un appoggio.

“Certamente” acconsente Gabriel trattenendo una risata mentre il nuovo arrivato arrossisce. Con un braccio attorno alle spalle, godendo del suo evidente imbarazzo, lo guida per la nave. Non ha dubbi sul fatto che Alexander non sappia assolutamente nulla della vita di mare, cosa deve fare e come, per cui lo lascia in disparte dove non può dare fastidio agli altri membri della ciurma e imparare da loro per tutta la partenza.

Anche se ha molto da fare, lo tiene d’occhio. Alexander non si sposta di un millimetro da dove lo ha lasciato, anche se leggermente verde in volto, e osserva con straordinaria attenzione ogni singolo marinaio, la scintilla di un qualcosa negli occhi che Gabriel non sa definire, ma cataloga ugualmente nella sua memoria. Lo raggiunge quando ormai sono sulla rotta giusta e la costa è ben lontana e Gabriel ha più tempo per studiarlo. Lo sguardo di Alexander lo segue; Gabriel ha l’impressione di essere studiato.

“Allora, Selkirk, sei mai stato su una nave prima d’ora?” Un cenno negativo. “Allora inizierai pulendo il ponte. Ogni sera quando avrai finito con i tuoi incarichi, ti insegnerò tutto quello che serve” dice, osservandolo attentamente, ma Alexander si mette a lavoro senza dire altro, con un’espressione accigliata.

Quando il Capitano lo chiama nella sua cabina, Gabriel ha ben poco da riferire, se non che il nuovo mozzo non ha la più pallida idea di come si lavi il ponte di una nave; che sorpresa, quindi, scoprire la sera il ponte così pulito che ci si può specchiare e Alexander mettere a posto ciò che ha utilizzato.

“Sei il mozzo perfetto” osserva, avvicinandosi alle sue spalle. “Se queste sono le premesse, diventerai un marinaio con i fiocchi”

“Grazie” borbotta Alexander girandosi e osservandolo con sospetto, come se Gabriel l’avesse insultato. Anche alla tenue luce della luna, si nota il colore rosso acceso della sua nuca.

Gabriel fa finta di niente, ma vorrebbe davvero tiragli uno schiaffo sulla zona ustionata, solo per vedere come urla – magari con un tono particolarmente acuto. Peccato che sono scherzi da ragazzini. “Pronto ad imparare come fare i nodi?”

Dovrebbe essere esausto dopo la prima giornata di lavoro su una nave, ma Alexander annuisce e segue con attenzione ogni sua spiegazione; deve essere stato molto impegnato anche prima di salire sulla Royal Queen, per avere tutta questa energia.

 

Mentre i giorni si susseguono, Alexander si fa conoscere come duro lavoratore. Non importa che lavoro umile gli si assegni, lo fa con impegno e precisione, anche se con un’espressione tale sul volto che sembrerebbe che le mansioni lo stiano offendendo, e, mentre all’inizio gli altri marinai cercano di approfittarsene, Gabriel nota come inizino a rispettarlo.

 Ma la vera prova di iniziazione è al loro primo assalto a una nave mercantile. Quando Gabriel gli dice che anche lui parteciperà all’arrembaggio, Alexander impallidisce. Il contrasto tra il volto bianco e il resto del corpo ustionato è talmente ridicolo che Gabriel deve fisicamente impedirsi di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Cosa non fa per il nuovo mozzo! Nel trattenere il fiato, un bottone gli salta via dalla camicia e lo sguardo di Alexander è attratto da quel lembo di pelle scoperto come da  una calamita. Le guance gli si imporporano- _interessante_. Ma non è il momento giusto, e non perché stanno per attaccare una nave, ma per Alexander stesso. Non parla con nessuno, a malapena scambia due parole con Gabriel, con cui passa ogni sera; non è del sesso che ha bisogno – Gabriel non ha intenzione di dimenticare l’attrazione di Alexander, che sia chiaro – ma di un amico.

“Sai usare le pistole? La spada?” Alexander annuisce – _“non sono così inutile”_ , gli pare di sentirlo borbottare - “Ora vai ai cannoni con gli altri, e segui le istruzioni del Capitano. Andrà tutto bene” dice Gabriel, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

                Tutto va _meglio_. La nave, proveniente di certo dalla nazione di Quadri, non può sfuggire ai micidiali colpi dei loro cannoni. A caricarli c’è Alexander, che si muove con velocità e la sicurezza di chi sa quello che sta facendo – Gabriel si sente improvvisamente orgoglioso delle sue doti di insegnante – anche se può notare segni di tensione nella tensione delle sue spalle. L’odore del fumo dei cannoni è tutto intorno a loro, il boom di ogni nuovo colpo è spesso seguito dal fracassarsi del legno. Se continuano così, Gabriel non ha dubbi, la battaglia è vinta.

Una volta che la nave è abbordabile, la sua sicurezza sembra completamente svanire. I suoi compagni si buttano a capofitto nel combattimento, e insieme a loro Gabriel che ha solo un momento per guardare Alexander. Non può fare nulla per lui, se non sperare che trovi il coraggio necessario. Proprio quando sembra aver messo radici sul ponte della nave, Alexander si getta invece nella mischia, assaporando l’adrenalina, il clangore delle spade e l’odore del mare misto a quello di sangue. I suoi poveri avversari non possono niente contro di lui, e cadono uno ad uno, costretti alla resa. Danza, con quella spada, con impareggiabile abilità. Dove gli manca la forza, usa agilità ed intelligenza, con gli occhi brillanti di una sensazione che Gabriel riconosce perché è la stessa che prova lui. Vita, forza, energia. Potere.

                A fine giornata le stive sono nuovamente rifornite e le casse piene d’oro e la ciurma festeggia. Per Gabriel nulla può superare la sensazione del rhum che scende per la gola dopo un arrembaggio perfetto. I muscoli sembrano addormentati, ma la stanchezza passa in compagnia del resto della ciurma, dei suoi compagni. Anzi, passare la notte a cantare canzoni di mare e bere lo ricarica per le prossime battaglie. Anche il Capitano si unisce alla baldoria, unendosi al coro stonato con una risata. Durante i festeggiamenti, Alexander non ha alcuna possibilità di starsene per i fatti suoi come nei giorni precedenti; se prova a fuggire dal gruppo, qualcuno lo riporta indietro e gli mette un nuovo boccale di rhum in mano.

“Divertiti, ragazzo!” esclama Juan Machado, il quartiermastro, con un enorme braccio sulle spalle, al confronto minuscole, di Alexander. “Ora fai ufficialmente parte della ciurma della Royal Queen!”

Il boato di apprezzamento che riceve in risposta la dice lunga sull’opinione che la ciurma ha del nuovo mozzo.

“Propongo un brindisi” urla allora Gabriel “Ad Alexander!”

“Ad Alexander!” urlano tutti. In confronto al frastuono di prima, il silenzio che segue, mentre tutti sono impegnati a bere, quasi li stordisce. Anche se, a pensarci meglio, a stordirli è tutto quello che hanno bevuto. Alexander li guarda mentre poggiano rumorosamente i boccali sul tavolo e intonano una nuova canzone. Solo Gabriel, l’unico che lo sta osservando, nota il sorriso che lentamente si allarga sul suo viso.

Solo quando i festeggiamenti si sono calmati finalmente Alexander sfugge alle attenzioni di Juan approfittando del troppo alcool in circolo nelle vene del quartiermastro. Esce silenziosamente, sperando di non attirare attenzione, per prendere aria sul ponte.  Gabriel, che da tempo ha intenzione di parlare con lui, silenziosamente lo segue.

                Solo la luna piena illumina la Royal Queen. La luce basta perché si distinguano i contorni delle cose, ma dona un’atmosfera eterea alla notte, come se fosse un sogno. Anche la sagoma di Alexander, appoggiata alla balaustra della nave, sembra di un altro mondo, un mondo magico accessibile solo con la luna piena e il rumore dell’acqua solcata dalla Royal Queen. La brezza di mare che li guida accarezza i capelli castani di Gabriel, e porta con sé freschezza e odore di mare. Gabriel chiude un attimo gli occhi ed inspira profondamente, lasciando che le sensazioni lo travolgano. L’aria esce dai suoi polmoni, portando via con sé l’adrenalina della giornata e lasciandogli un senso di pace interiore.

“Bella nottata, vero?” chiede mentre raggiunge Alexander a passi calmi. Come faccia ad allontanare gli occhi dal panorama in cui erano immersi, Gabriel non lo sa, ma non lo biasima quando il suo sguardo torna al mare.

“Molto” risponde in quel suo tono secco, ma non servono parole per esprimere la sua opinione quando con tutto il suo corpo piegato in avanti sulla balaustra sembra voler solo diventare una cosa sola con il mare. Un sospiro gli sfugge dalle labbra, come se capisse perfettamente come si sente ora Gabriel.

Rompere il silenzio ora sarebbe rinunciare alla magia di questa notte, ma quelle che Gabriel deve dire sono cose che non possono essere taciute, per cui sussurra, cercando di non interrompere il concerto dell’acqua. “Hai lottato benissimo oggi” Alexander stringe le braccia intorno al corpo irrigidito, come se avesse freddo. “Sarai un ottimo marinaio sulla Royal Queen. Sei già uno di noi” dice, notando con piacere gli angoli della bocca di Alexander alzarsi. Non risponde, ma almeno lo sta ascoltando. Gabriel prende fiato e, il più delicatamente possibile, continua. “Non ci giudichiamo qui. Non succederà nulla se mi dici chi sei”

Alexander si volta immediatamente verso di lui. “Sono fatti miei” risponde aggressivamente, seppure sembri quasi piegarsi su se stesso quando le braccia si stringono più strettamente intorno al corpo. “Sono fatti miei e non gradisco parlarne. Ora ho sonno, me ne andrò a dormire. Buonanotte”

“Alexander” lo chiama Gabriel, allungandosi per prenderlo per una spalla, prima che sia troppo tardi, ma Alexander gli sfugge nella sua fretta di andarsene. Gabriel ha fatto quello che doveva per il suo Capitano, indagare su Alexander Selkirk, ma, tornato al silenzio delle onde, solo con la brezza marina, si chiede se abbia fatto la cosa giusta.


	3. Capitolo 2

                La risposta gli sembra chiara quando la sera dopo si ritrova solo con un mucchio di corde per esercitazione sui nodi tra le mani. Certamente ora solo la pratica continua può insegnare ad Alexander a lavorare sulla nave, ma Gabriel non ha mai interrotto le sue lezioni con lui. Sono un modo per tenere d’occhio il nuovo arrivato e, col tempo, sono diventate un modo di fargli compagnia, anche se Alexander non ha mai dato corda alle sue chiacchiere.

Potrebbe cercarlo e fargli una bella tirata d’orecchi - il suo non è il modo di trattare un suo superiore – ma l’altra sera ha provato a Gabriel che si trova in una situazione delicata, e l’istinto gli dice di fidarsi di Alexander. Quando ripensa alla sua reazione la sera prima, Gabriel si sente lo stomaco pesante. Non ha dormito molto, cercando di immaginare cosa ci sia nel suo passato di così terribile da volerlo nascondere a un branco di fuorilegge. La questione, ormai, non tocca più la sicurezza della Royal Queen, ma un tasto ben più dolente: la curiosità di Gabriel. Anche per questo si sente di sospirare quando Alexander non si fa vivo sul ponte. Gabriel si impone di rassegnarsi all’evidenza: il guerriero che tanto ha stupito la ciurma è un codardo.

                Ma ecco Alexander, che esce dalla cambusa e si avvicina a lui! Mentre si prepara ad accoglierlo con un sorriso, un nuovo peso si aggiunge nel suo stomaco quando nota la tensione delle spalle di Alexander e l’assenza dell’espressione rilassata dell’altra sera.

“Scusa il ritardo” dice lui. Gabriel apre la bocca, pronto a rispondere, ma Alexander lo sorprende continuando velocemente, “Il cuoco mi ha trattenuto a pelare patate”

“Nessun problema” dice Gabriel, giocherellando con le corde. Alexander, una volta interrotto, guarda il mare, il pavimento della nave, il cielo, senza la minima intenzione, a quanto pare a Gabriel, di aprire di nuovo la bocca. Tocca a lui fare il primo passo. “Non ti chiederò di nuovo del tuo passato” dice fermamente, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla come un tentativo di prevenire una fuga ma Alexander stringe i pugni e rimane fermo. “Non serve essere tesi”

“Non ero teso” borbotta Alexander abbassando le spalle e rilassando le mani. Gabriel sorride.

“Certamente. Ora possiamo fare pratica con i nodi”

 

                Alexander ha presto il suo primo assaggio di una vera tempesta in mare aperto. Le onde sbattono la nave a volte tanto forte che se alza lo sguardo può vedere il fondo del mare, il vento ulula così forte che a malapena può sentire gli ordini del Capitano. Si guarda attorno disperatamente, certo che siano i suoi ultimi momenti di vita, con le braccia doloranti mentre getta in mare con un secchio l’acqua che imbarcano, ma sembra come se dovesse svuotare l’intero oceano. I vestiti gli si sono attaccati al corpo, ma non si ferma per sistemarsi le maniche appiccicose.

Non ha mai fatto un tale sforzo in vita sua. Non si è mai sentito così motivato.

I suoi compagni ripetono gli ordini del Capitano e gli obbediscono per quanto possono, con velocità e senza fermarsi. Nessuno bada ad Alexander e al suo secchio, nessuno commenta il suo lavoro, eppure non si sente solo. Si sta sforzando per se stesso e per i suoi compagni, anche se non sta facendo altro che togliere acqua, quando la tempesta e le onde l’aumentano del triplo per ogni secchio che Alexander rovescia in mare.

Non ha nemmeno il tempo di realizzare quanto sia terrorizzato che si intravedono tenui raggi di sole oltrepassare la barriera di nuvole scure. Come si guarda attorno, nota che anche lo sguardo degli altri è volto verso la luce. Il Capitano sorride. Gabriel, mentre avvolge lesto una fune come mai Alexander pensa di poter mai essere capace di fare, ride.  Piove ancora, le onde minacciano ancora di seppellire la nave e i tuoni sovrastano le loro voci, ma il caos sembra diradarsi mentre tutti si danno da fare con rinnovato vigore.

“Non ci fregherà, non stavolta!” urla Juan, che dà una poderosa pacca ad Alexander. “Continua così, ragazzo” gli dice vivacemente, ma la sua voce suona rasposa e bassa.

Non sa quanto dura ancora lo sforzo di tutta la ciurma di uscire dalla tempesta. Possono essere minuti oppure ore, scanditi dai crampi alle braccia e dalle secchiate d’acqua, fin quando non li tocca la gloriosa luce del sole. La Royal Queen smette di dondolare in balia delle onde, i suoni della tempesta si allontanano, e il tepore invade le sue membra tremanti. Mentre la ciurma urla estasiata, Alexander lascia cadere il secchio e barcolla sulle gambe che gli sembrano fatte di gelatina fino alla ringhiera. Il vomito che ha trattenuto senza rendersene conto, nello sforzo di non fare affondare la nave, sale prepotente.

“Brutta storia, la prima tempesta” sente la voce di Gabriel dire alle sue spalle. Una mano calda, rassicurante tocca la sua schiena, il profumo salmastro di Gabriel è tutto intorno a lui e non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione.  “Sei stato coraggioso. Mi dicono che alla sua prima tempesta Juan si è nascosto nella stiva” Ecco, se ora non stesse rigettando il mare il contenuto del suo stomaco, Alexander riderebbe immaginando un uomo come Juan, con la sua pelle ormai scura per il tempo passato al sole e la stazza che spaventerebbe uno squalo, piegato su se stesso in un angolino della stiva, cercando di farsi più piccolo possibile. “Non è stato così male”

Finalmente Alexander si volta verso Gabriel, incredulo nello scoprirlo completamente serio. “È stato terribile” dice deciso. Si pulisce la bocca con la manica fradicia, e lentamente si accascia sul pavimento. La balaustra della nave, decide, è un ottimo cuscino per il suo corpo dolorante. In un certo senso, però, capisce quello che Gabriel sta dicendo. Sì, il suo corpo fa male e per un po’ ha temuto di morire, ma per questo è riuscito a raggiungere limiti che riteneva impossibili. Gabriel sorride, come se sapesse che Alexander ha capito. La cosa lo irrita un po’. “Terribile”

“Assolutamente” concorda Gabriel.

 

                A volte a Gabriel piace pensare agli scherzi che gioca il destino. A malapena ricorda i suoi anni giovanili, ma di tanto in tanto gli vengono in mente le giornate passate con il padre nel porto di Jewelsea, il più grande in tutto il regno di Quadri, giocando ad essere un ufficiale della Marina mentre suo padre stringeva un affare dopo un altro. A volte ricorda la faccia di un marinaio coinvolto nei suoi giochi, qualcuno che lo incoraggiava ad andare avanti per quella strada. A quel tempo gli uomini della Marina erano i suoi eroi. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto il giovane lui a sapere che a poco più di vent’anni sarebbe diventato un pirata!

(Non che si sia aggiunto ai pirati della Royal Queen di sua spontanea volontà; è uno di quei giochi che piacciono al destino e che ti spingono a una vita diversa da quella che avresti desiderato – diversa, non migliore o peggiore)

Un pomeriggio, mentre alcuni compagni intonano un canto di mare, Gabriel pensa a queste cose. Crede fermamente nel vivere il presente e lasciarsi alle spalle il passato, ma certe occasioni fanno eccezione. Canti e leggende di mare hanno un effetto magico su di lui, riportandolo indietro a quando era un bambino affascinato dall’oceano e, in modi sorprendenti, farlo sentire vicino ai suoi compagni di viaggio.

                Quando Juan inizia a raccontare di sirene e di coloro che ne sono scampati, Gabriel nota Alexander seduto poco lontano da loro. Nelle mani ha pistole nel bel mezzo di un processo di pulizia, ma non si muove, come se preso dai pensieri. Gabriel sta per alzarsi e invitarlo ad unirsi al gruppo quando Juan si interrompe nel bel mezzo della descrizione delle sirene per riprendere fiato e Alexander si riscuote. Come si guarda intorno, i loro sguardi si incrociano. Immediatamente Alexander si concentra sulle pistole.

Juan continua la storia, ma ormai l’attenzione di Gabriel è tutta su Alexander. Se un tempo l’avrebbe fatto per indagare su di lui, ora invece lo guida la curiosità; la fiducia Alexander se l’è conquistata con il tempo e le numerose battaglie ed è sulla strada per diventare un suo buon amico, ma ancora non lo riesce ad inquadrare. Lo si potrebbe giudicare, a ben ragione, un burbero, già dal primo sguardo alle sopracciglia perennemente accigliate, ma un burbero che lavora sodo e fin troppo paziente nell’avere a che fare con Gabriel e Juan. Per non contare la sua inspiegabile bravura nel cimentarsi con le carte nautiche quando Gabriel può metterci la mano sul fuoco che Alexander non è mai salito su una nave prima della Royal Queen.

Man mano che Juan racconta, Alexander si fa sempre più lento nel pulire le armi, fino a smettere completamente, orecchio teso e sguardo attento. Bingo. Gabriel si alza con un sorriso sornione, e si avvicina alle spalle di Alexander con un passo leggero, ma non abbastanza da non essere notato.

“Ti piacciono le leggende di mare, vero?” chiede.

Alexander riprende a lavorare sulle sue pistole, abbassando il volto, ma Gabriel nota il rossore delle sue orecchie. “Stavo solo pulendo-“

“Puoi sederti con noi, sai?”

“Non mi interessa” borbotta Alexander.

Se Gabriel non si fidasse dei suoi sensi e del suo intuito, gli crederebbe. “Perché no?” chiede allora, fingendosi stupido. Ha scoperto che è la tattica migliore, quando Alexander vuole negare l’evidenza. Quando affrontato a muso duro si infuria, e un Alexander arrabbiato equivale ad una rissa. Nessuno vuole una rissa su una nave.

Alexander sospira. Ha i pugni chiusi, ma l’espressione è semplicemente accigliata e non arrabbiata. Gabriel ha toccato il tasto giusto. Come se stesse ripetendo una filastrocca a memoria, dice “Sono solo favolette, non servono a nulla se non a far perdere tempo”

“Tempo da perdere ne abbiamo” fa notare Gabriel.

Alexander guarda le sue pistole, poi Gabriel, poi il mare. È ancora più accigliato di prima, perso nella confusione dei suoi pensieri. “Io-“ inizia, esita.

“Forza, vieni” lo esorta Gabriel, porgendogli una mano per sorreggerlo. Anni di lavoro nelle navi l’hanno resa ferma e salda; come Alexander la osserva, Gabriel ha il sospetto che questo faccia la sua parte nel convincerlo. Nei tratti tesi del suo volto si legge ancora la confusione, come un bambino che detta una parolaccia scopre che non solo non viene sgridato, ma che a nessuno importa. “Piacerebbe a tutti se tu ti unissi a noi” continua.

Potrebbe immaginarsi le cose, ma Gabriel trova che sia importante che Alexander si appoggi veramente a lui nell’alzarsi; non lascia che lo si aiuti facilmente. Per questo si sente sollevato quando tutti lo accolgono con calore quando si avvicina. Il rossore e il leggero sorriso di Alexander lo ripagano.

                Un altro assalto a una nave mercantile nei mari di Quadri, un’altra serata di festeggiamenti. Insieme alla ciurma, Alexander beve e festeggia rumorosamente. Un ghigno largo sulla sua faccia rivela la sua piena soddisfazione. Seduto accanto a lui, con un braccio posato sulla sua spalla, Gabriel ripensa ad Alexander alla sua prima lotta in mare aperto, mesi e mesi – forse un anno – fa. Potrebbe credere di avere a che fare con una persona diversa, ma l’aveva intuito già da tempo: il portamento fiero, l’agilità, l’intelligenza e persino la spacconeria avevano solo bisogno di emergere. Come suo ex-istruttore, ora migliore amico, Gabriel si sente immensamente orgoglioso di Alexander.

Alzare il boccale gli viene naturale. “Al nostro navigatore!” esclama.

Il ghigno sembra allargarsi sul volto di Alexander mentre fa un cenno di ringraziamento a tutti quelli che brindano. Solo Gabriel nota le orecchie rosse, mentre l’abbronzatura che Alexander ha ottenuto dopo mesi di ustioni copre bene come il viso sia arrossito.

La sua attenzione non passa inosservata: come Alexander finisce di bere, incontra i suoi occhi verdi, scintillanti di allegria e malizia. È lo sguardo di un vero pirata, come Gabriel mai sarà. _Ecco che l’allievo supera il maestro_ , pensa con un sorriso.

“Sempre con la testa fra le nuvole” dice Alexander con un falso tono di disapprovazione.

Da che pulpito viene la predica, direbbe qualcun altro che non sia Gabriel, ma conosce abbastanza bene il suo amico da sapere quali tasti _non_ toccare. Ha notato più volte il suo amico tra le carte nautiche perso in pensieri che, a giudicare dalla ruga tra le sopracciglia, lo preoccupano parecchio. Non è un argomento che lo farebbe infuriare, ma peggio: un Alexander infuriato sbolle in fretta, ma, colpito nell’intimità dei suoi pensieri e in quelle che ritiene debolezze tali da doverle nascondere a tutti, si chiude a riccio. Seppure più spavaldo, certe cose non cambiano.

“Eppure mi avete nominato Quartiermastro”

“E che Quartiermastro!” esclama Juan, fresco di nomina a Capitano.

Orgoglioso, senza nemmeno accorgersene, Gabriel gonfia il petto. La reazione è istantanea: il bottone ricucito per la quarta volta in una settimana vola via con un impressionante scatto iniziale e con la stessa velocità gli occhi di Alexander si fissano sul suo petto scoperto. Gabriel non lo biasima: ora che la vita di mare lo ha reso più muscoloso, a situazione alternata si comporterebbe allo stesso modo. Pur essendo sempre stato di bell’aspetto, la nuova fiducia di Alexander in se stesso e la sua spavalderia lo hanno reso parecchio attraente agli occhi di Gabriel. Vede in lui la stessa forza delle onde dell’oceano in tempesta e l’idea di riuscire a cavalcarle lo eccita. Così gli ammicca, in modo deliberato, e, pur cercando di dissimularlo con un ghigno, nota subito come Alexander arrossisca.

Tutto intorno a loro, nessuno pare notare nulla. Con discrezione, si accosta a lui con l’intenzione di parlargli. “Andiamo a parlare in un posto più tranquillo, ci stai?”

“Fai strada”

                Si ritrovano alla fine nella camera che Alexander usa per studiare le carte e decidere le rotte con Juan. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti anche per un occhio estraneo: il tavolo, le pareti, ogni superficie piana è ingombrata da carte nautiche e appunti in una grafia elegante, ordinata e regolare. Gabriel, la cui famiglia si è impoverita _dopo_ che lui ha avuto la possibilità di imparare a leggere, scrivere e fare di conto, non ha mai visto una grafia così perfetta nemmeno dai suoi insegnanti. Dubita che sia opera di Juan: un uomo di azione come lui non ama ‘perdere tempo’ tra le carte. Per questo stesso motivo Alexander, che altre volte si è fatto valere in questo campo, ha ottenuto la posizione di Navigatore. Se disturbato nel suo lavoro niente può contenere la sua ira, perciò nessuno osa entrare nello studio.

Alexander ci cammina con passi lunghi, sicuri, di chi è nel suo ambiente, accarezzando il suo tavolo e le sue carte come se marcasse il suo territorio. Più che un ghigno, ora sul suo volto si fa largo un sorriso quasi sereno, anche se non perde arroganza. Questo è il suo posto, qui il mondo è ai suoi piedi, in attesa di essere esplorato e razziato, e si riflette nei suoi occhi verdi.

“Volevi dirmi qualcosa?” chiede, appoggiato al suo tavolo, a braccia incrociate. Guarda Gabriel in faccia, ma di tanto in tanto gli occhi cadono ancora sul lembo di pelle scoperto.

Gabriel sorride e gli si avvicina. Pur non essendo un amante del contatto fisico, Alexander non batte ciglio, abituato ormai al desiderio di contatto del suo amico, ma inizia a perdere la calma quando Gabriel posa le sue mani sul suo volto. Avvicina il suo fino a quando può sentire il respiro di Alexander, fino a quando può contare le lentiggini che ha sul naso e sentire il suo odore di mare e inchiostro e un aroma sconosciuto, che pervade la sua mente quando chiude gli occhi. Subito dopo, la sensazione delle labbra di Alexander, un poco screpolate ma calde occupa interamente la sua mente.

Le mani di Alexander afferrano i suoi capelli e si fermano lì, mentre ricambia con apparente entusiasmo. Dato il via libera, sembra non volersi più fermare: riluttante a fermarsi anche solo per prendere fiato, non esita a usare la lingua, intento a prendere il controllo. Sono le sue mani quelle che scendono dai capelli in una carezza fino al torso, dove afferrano la sua camicia.

Senza fiato, Gabriel ride tra i baci. Alexander si ferma abbastanza a lungo perché Gabriel possa vedere la sua espressione accigliata.

“Lo stavi facendo apposta?” chiede, ma non sembra arrabbiato.

“Non apposta, ma è stato divertente”

Se fosse meno eccitato, Alexander lo fulminerebbe con la vista; Gabriel è attento perché rimanga così. Risuona distante la baraonda degli altri, ma Gabriel sembra capace di udire solo il fruscio dei loro vestiti e il suono dei loro baci. L’uno impara a conoscere al tatto il corpo dell’altro: mentre le mani di Alexander esplorano il suo petto, calde e aggressive lo segnano con le unghie, Gabriel percorre la sua schiena.

“Mai fatto sesso dentro una nave?” suggerisce senza fiato, tra un bacio e l’altro, la voce resa più bassa dal desiderio.

 Alexander ride. “No, perché non me lo mostri tu?”

 

                Tra tutte le serate piacevoli che ha passato sulla Royal Queen, questa le batte tutte. L’abilità con le mani di Gabriel non si limita solo a corde e vele, ma anche al corpo, toccando e accarezzando nei punti giusti finché Alexander non si ritrova disteso sul tavolo sazio e senza fiato, osservando Gabriel intento a raggiungere l’apice. Non gli importa che le sue preziose carte siano a terra, alcune anche irreparabilmente rovinate a causa della loro attività, ma della vista che ha di fronte a sé, il fisico di Gabriel finalmente nudo per lui da ammirare.

Quando Gabriel viene, e lentamente esce dal suo corpo, Alexander si è ripreso abbastanza da poter formare pensieri coerenti, anche se il corpo si rifiuta di collaborare.

“Ci avrà sentito tutta la nave”

“Qui non importa a nessuno”

“Potremmo vedere per quanto ancora non gli importerà” propone Alexander.

Gabriel ride, con il respiro un poco affannoso, mentre si appoggia al tavolo. L’idea gli piace abbastanza da voler accettare una volta che si riprende; pur essendo decisamente un novellino, Alexander impara velocemente, abbastanza da rendere piacevole l’esperienza per entrambi. “Forse prima dovresti mettere al riparo le tue carte”

Solo a quel punto Alexander si mette a sedere con un grugnito e finalmente osserva il caos nel suo studio. Forse è questo il momento in cui lo colpisce la realtà dei fatti, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui si alza dal tavolo e si china a terra per recuperare indumenti e mappe senza distinzione.

                Il quel momento, Gabriel si sente gelare il sangue. Sulla schiena di Alexander, proprio dietro la spalla sinistra, piccola ma nitida si staglia quella che ad occhio inesperto sembrerebbe una semplice voglia, ma che appare a Gabriel senza dubbio come il marchio di Picche. Il marchio dei Reali di Picche.

Alexander Selkirk, Navigatore della Royal Queen e suo migliore amico, non è chi dice – o meglio, non dice – di essere. Nell’attimo in cui si volta e Gabriel scorge il marchio, Gabriel cerca di negare l’evidenza, disperatamente, ma sa cosa ha davanti agli occhi e sa, per il bene della Royal Queen, che non può ignorare di essere stato tradito.

Una rabbia lo assale come mai l’ha provata prima d’ora, fino a quando non ci vede che rosso. Prima ancora che Alexander si rialzi, lesto si piega verso la prima arma a sua disposizione, il pugnale che sempre porta con sé per tagliare le corde, a terra proprio sotto ai suoi pantaloni. Alexander non ha tempo se non per girarsi, prima di essere sbattuto violentemente al muro con il pugnale alla gola. Guarda Gabriel e l’arma con gli occhi verdi spalancati, esitante a fare altro se non respirare con molta cautela, il tocco gelido del pugnale come memorandum.

“Chi diamine sei tu, Alexander Selkirk?” ringhia Gabriel. Seppur dette sottovoce, le parole risuonano perfettamente. “Una spia di Picche?”

Il respiro di Alexander si fa affannoso. “Come diamine-“

“Conosco il marchio, non farmi perdere tempo. Chi sei tu? Giuro che se non mi rispondi”, il pugnale preme contro la pelle di Alexander, guidato dalla mano ferma di Gabriel. “Capito?”

Alexander chiude gli occhi con un sospiro disperato. “Il mio vero nome è Arthur Kirkland. Sono la Regina di Picche”


	4. Capitolo 3

                La Regina di Picche, la seconda carica più importante dello stato. Secondo i libri di storia, le Regine di Picche controllavano la Marina di Picche, un tempo la più importante dei quattro Regni, la più temuta della storia. Nel corso degli anni, poi, per motivi a Gabriel sconosciuti, è caduta in disgrazia, una sconfitta dopo l’altra. Lavorando in una nave pirata, ha direttamente a che fare con le conseguenze; i mari di Picche ormai sono invasi da navi pirata, e molte delle sue isole sono ormai zone di ricettacoli.

Niente di quello che sa può spiegare la presenza della Regina sulla sua nave.

“Che ci fai qui? Cercare informazioni per il tuo regno e tradirci?” chiede Gabriel. Non ha bisogno di altre prove per sapere che Alexander – Arthur – fa parte almeno della nobiltà di Picche; il marchio basta.

“No!” esclama Arthur. “Ho abbandonato il trono quando sono partito con voi! Se mi trovassero ora a Picche, probabilmente mi ucciderebbero per alto tradimento”

“Hai tradito un Regno una volta, perché non tradire un gruppo di pirati?” chiede Gabriel. Non gli importa di stare puntando il coltello alla gola del suo migliore amico; sta proteggendo la sua famiglia adesso. Un piccolo rivolo di sangue scende dal pugnale lungo il collo di Arthur, ma non sembra accorgersene, terrorizzato e disperato com’è. Fa bene, pensa Gabriel, a disperarsi. Le possibilità che si salvi dal diventare cibo per i pesci sono scarse.

“Gabriel, ti prego. Sei il mio primo vero amico. Siete la mia famiglia”

Gabriel non pare molto convinto, anzi, lo squadra con un’espressione di pietra che gela il sangue nelle vene di Arthur. Non pare più il suo migliore amico, ma un’altra persona.

“Dammi un po’ di tempo e ti spiegherò tutto” Odia pregare la gente, ma il boccone da mandare giù non è tanto amaro quanto la prospettiva di perdere tutto quello che ha ottenuto sulla Royal Queen. “Poi potrai fare di me quello che vuoi, ma prima fammi rivestire e ti racconterò tutto. Ti prego, Gabriel”

Forse è questo quello che lo convince ad abbassare il coltello.

 

                “L’incoronazione a Picche funziona diversamente che negli altri Regni. Sai già che ai futuri regnanti e ai membri dell’alta nobiltà compare un marchio a forma del proprio seme sul corpo. Quando a Picche si scorge il marchio, il suo portatore viene immediatamente condotto al castello nella capitale per iniziare la sua educazione, e così fu fatto con me. Conosco ben poco la mia famiglia, a parte la sua storia e il fatto che tutti odiano i Kirkland. Ha… una storia sanguinosa, per così dire, e quasi nessuno dei più importanti Kirkland non si è macchiato di un qualche crimine nascosto agli occhi della legge ma non a quelli delle altre casate.

Per questo la mia vita nel castello non è stata… delle migliori. Quando è stato deciso di incoronarmi, quando eravamo solo io e il Jack, le cose sono peggiorate. Da anni ormai il potere delle Regine è quasi nullo e non potevo fare niente contro le continue obiezioni del Parlamento”

“Perché ti hanno lasciato incoronare allora?” chiede Gabriel. Pur essendo un tipo naturalmente curioso, non trapela interesse dalle sue parole, solo durezza. Ad Arthur sembra di essere tornato nel castello, sperduto in un mondo che non lo desidera, tra le pareti fredde del suo studio, circondato solo dai libri. Lo stesso senso di impotenza lo coglie, ma, si ricorda, non è più la stessa persona di allora. Ora è ben più forte e deciso, e dubita che Gabriel non voglia dargli una possibilità se si dimostra degno di fede. Tenere duro gli risulta molto più facile di quando non era altro che un bambino.

Nonostante ciò, però, esita. Come Regina, nasconde innumerevoli segreti di Stato, che non può e non deve assolutamente rivelare. Poi però ricorda per quanto tempo ha vissuto infelice, quanti torti gli sono stati fatti quando era troppo debole per fare altro che abbassare la testa e sopportare tutto in silenzio. Gabriel, pur senza conoscerlo, gli ha dimostrato più gentilezza e affetto della sua stessa famiglia. Al diavolo la segretezza. “In una stanza segreta del castello c’è un orologio, il più maestoso che esista. Ha tre lancette, ognuna delle quali riporta il marchio di Picche e la lettera K, Q o J e rappresenta Re, Regina e Fante. È la forma più antica di magia esistente, garantisce da sempre la sopravvivenza di Picche. Con il movimento delle lancette guida il futuro di ognuno dei Regnanti. Quando la lancetta ha iniziato a ticchettare, sono stato incoronato. Quando finisce di ticchettare, sarò deposto, come tutti i miei predecessori, che io lo voglia o no. Come io per loro, Re e Jack devono assicurarsi che io rispetti il volere dell’orologio di Picche. Capisci, ora?”

Ugh. Se l’avessero raccontato a lui, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Lui però ha visto quell’orologio, ha sentito il profondo _toc_ delle lancette riverberare fin dentro al suo cuore e alla sua mente, come mai altre magie l’hanno toccato. Ha visto la sua lancetta immobile. L’ha vista una volta attivatasi, muoversi lentamente, prevedere per lui un lunghissimo futuro nell’odiato castello. Quante volte l’ha maledetto? Quante volte ha pregato che si muovesse più velocemente? Bastava solo che raggiungesse il punto di partenza, e finalmente avrebbe potuto lasciare il trono.

Alla fine, ha deciso di non aspettarlo più.

“Una volta finito il giro, finisce il regno di un sovrano. Quando me ne sono andato, il mio giro non era ancora finito. Penso che se la mia lancetta ancora non ha finito il suo giro, mi faranno ritornare sul trono. Se l’ha finito, probabilmente mi accuseranno di alto tradimento per essere fuggito così. In entrambi i casi, non voglio tornare a Picche”

“Probabilmente?”

“Nessuno prima ha mai provato a fuggire dal proprio destino. Si sa di monarchi che hanno cercato di regnare più a lungo del dovuto, ma nulla di monarchi fuggiti dalle loro responsabilità. Ho tradito il mio popolo, il Re e il Jack, e il peso di quello che ho fatto mi accompagnerà fino alla morte, ma non lo rimpiangerò mai. Non è stata una scelta giusta, ma è stata la migliore che io abbia mai fatto”

“Ti immaginavo come uno che non si tira mai indietro, degno di fiducia, ma mi sbagliavo” La delusione nel tono di Gabriel spezza il cuore di Arthur. Vecchi sentimenti di odio verso se stesso risalgono nella sua mente, ma Arthur prende un lungo fiato e si impone con decisione che, sebbene sia stato un egoista, ha fatto la cosa più giusta per lui stesso.

Eppure la delusione di Gabriel pesa come un macigno nel suo stomaco.

“Non… non è stato facile. Non volevo doverlo fare ma… non stavo bene. Non ero più me stesso. Non hai idea di come sia la vita nel castello” taglia corto. Gabriel per lui conta davvero, ma non ha intenzione di rivedere il suo passato. Quello che è fatto, ha deciso negli ultimi mesi sulla Royal Queen, è fatto. Il passato è storia, il suo futuro è incerto, ma almeno ha un presente in cui poter veramente, pienamente vivere. Guarda Gabriel, con sguardo fermo e serio. Il suo migliore amico ha la fronte aggrottata. “Qui ho vissuto la vita che avevo sempre desiderato. Ho trovato una famiglia e me stesso. Non tradirei mai nessuno di voi, che tu ci creda o no”

                Mai Gabriel è stato così deluso da una persona come adesso con Arthur. Nell’ultima ora, tutte le idee che si è fatto di lui in un anno sono crollate, lasciandolo di fronte ad una persona di cui non sa nulla. Almeno così crede, finché non lo osserva.

Fin dall’inizio gli era sembrato strano, troppo diverso dai comuni malfattori per essere uno di loro. Il suo portamento, per iniziare: non aveva e non ha mai visto nessuno camminare come lui, con la schiena perfettamente dritta anche quando ha ben altro a cui pensare, come se fosse _naturale_ per lui. Solo ora sa che è un’abitudine inculcatagli probabilmente da quando ha mosso i primi passi. Nemmeno Gabriel, che pure è vissuto nella ricchezza fino alla sua adolescenza, ha un simile portamento.

Nonostante ciò, allora era evidente la sua insicurezza. Nemmeno l’allontanarsi dalla sua terra lo aveva rasserenato, come un normale fuggitivo; ora Gabriel sa però che quei mesi passati prima che credesse anche solo un poco in se stesso dovevano essere serviti ad Arthur perché interiorizzasse che l’odio del castello non l’avrebbe seguito. Avere intorno un gruppo di persone che lo stima per le sue capacità doveva aver aiutato molto.

Arthur non è più il giovane che hanno accolto un anno fa, certo; ma ogni volta che lo osserva nota, a dispetto della postura e dell’espressione sicura del volto, il peso di qualcosa che impedisce agli occhi del suo amico di mostrare completa felicità o divertimento o altro. Ora finalmente sa cosa lo tormenta. Sa cos’è il peso che volontariamente, ora comprende, ha deciso di portarsi ogni giorno.

Gabriel comprende, allora. Arthur non ha mai parlato a nessuno del suo tormento per un anno, finché non è stato costretto a farlo. Ha tradito il suo Regno, prendendo una decisione egoista e da vigliacco, ma la punizione che si è inflitto durerà per tutta la sua vita.

Non è indegno di fiducia, tutt’altro.

“Arthur” Quanto tempo gli ci vorrà per abituarsi a chiamarlo così? “Capisco perché hai mentito tutto questo tempo” dice, amaramente. Anche se capisce, comunque ne è ferito. “E ti credo” Le folte sopracciglia del suo amico si alzano e le labbra si allargano a formare un sorriso, ma Gabriel continua. “Ma non posso decidere che ne sarà di te. Andrò a dire tutto a Juan, e lui deciderà”

Sorprendentemente Arthur sorride comunque. Sono seduti uno di fronte all’altro con il tavolo che li divide, ma ciò non ferma Arthur, che si allunga e abbraccia il suo amico. Non lo stringe, ma posa le mani sulla sua schiena e avvicina i loro volti. Solo perché le labbra di Arthur toccano il suo orecchio Gabriel riesce a sentire quello che dice.

“Grazie, Gabriel”

 

                La faccenda viene trattata con velocità e riguardo che nessuno sappia nulla oltre al Capitano; così alla ciurma viene detto che Alexander si è chiuso nella sua stanza a lavorare alle mappe, quando è lì in custodia fino a quando non prendono una decisione. Arthur, comunque, mostra di non avere alcuna intenzione di ribellarsi. Ha già perorato la sua causa con Gabriel e sa bene che non può fare altro.

“Potrei sempre fuggire con una scialuppa quando siamo vicini a terra” confida a Gabriel. “Ma non ho intenzione di farlo. Lascerò la _Royal Queen_ solo se costretto”

Le informazioni che raccolgono nelle bettole, più spesso voci di corridoio, e la presenza di molti più soldati per tutto il Regno di Picche combaciano con quello che ha detto Arthur. È un valido marinaio e gli uomini lo stimano; dopo averci riflettuto un po’, Juan decide di dargli una possibilità.

Arthur sospetta che non proverà mai più la felicità che prova quando Gabriel glielo annuncia.

 

                “Dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto, non riesco a capire perché sei scappato”

Ora che Gabriel sa chi è, non dovrebbe essere difficile per Arthur confidarsi. Né lui né Juan lo trattano diversamente – cosa per la quale, gli ha confessato un Arthur particolarmente ubriaco, gli è immensamente grato – e il resto della ciurma come promesso non sa nulla, eppure il suo amico apre e chiude la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, proprio come un pesce, per poi guardare altrove.

“Non ne vado fiero” sussurra infine.

Non va nemmeno fiero della sua fuga, che altro potrebbe esserci di peggio?, si chiede Gabriel. Gli ci è voluto un intero anno e molti tentativi prima che ottenga una risposta.

Arthur, la cui barba inizia finalmente a essere ben più visibile di qualche ombra lasciata da pochi, corti peli e più maturo e arrogante, improvvisamente torna ad essere il timido ragazzo che Gabriel per primo ha conosciuto. Frettolosamente si affaccia dalla sua stanza per controllare che non ci sia nessuno e chiude le porte.

“Ho passato quasi tutta la mia vita in quel castello” inizia a raccontare quando si siede di fronte a Gabriel. “Sebbene non fossi felice, pensavo che l’odio dei nobili fosse normale e riuscivo a conviverci. E poi… è arrivato il Re. Non era che un figlio di contadini, quattro anni più piccolo di me, incapace di leggere e scrivere, ma io ero felice. Potevo avere qualcuno con cui parlare!”

A volte Arthur sogna quel momento, stranamente perfetto nella sua memoria nonostante allora non avesse che quattordici anni e ne siano passati quasi otto. Ricorda di essere stato incuriosito dall’inusuale caos nei corridoi e di essere uscito dalla biblioteca, diretto verso il salone dove un tempo era stato portato lui. Era pieno di gente, ma il suo sguardo era immediatamente stato attirato da quel bambino sporco, come se sapesse.

Il bambino si guardava attorno con la bocca aperta – con l’incisivo superiore mancante – apparentemente ignaro dei nobili accalcati intorno a lui nel tentativo di guardare la sua spalla dove, Arthur avrebbe scoperto solo in seguito, c’era il marchio di re. Arthur, però, era più interessato a ciò che indossava. Possibile che la gente usasse come vestiti gli stessi stracci che le domestiche usavano per le pulizie? Mentre lo studiava da lontano, il bambino lo vide. Sorpreso, Arthur aveva fatto finta di stare guardando altrove, ma il bambino gli sorrise e alzò una piccola mano. Come avrebbe potuto ignorarlo? I suoi capelli risplendevano dorati come quelli degli angeli degli arazzi, la manina si agitava sempre più velocemente nel tentativo di catturare la sua attenzione e sospettava che a quel sorriso imperfetto con il dente mancante non potesse dire proprio di no.

“Nessuno poteva resistere ad Alfred Jones” continua Arthur con un sorriso. “Nemmeno io. Il suo primo anno nel castello, non si allontanava da me. Gli mancava la famiglia, mi diceva, sai, ma era contento di aver trovato me. A un certo punto aveva deciso che io fossi suo fratello!”

Gabriel farebbe una battuta, su cattive decisioni e pessimo giudizio sul carattere altrui, ma, sebbene sappia che Arthur non se la prenderebbe, non è il caso di interromperlo.

A volte ad Arthur sembra ancora di sentire passetti veloci seguirlo con difficoltà, ma anche con determinazione. Come allora, si scopre a rallentare – quel poco che gli permetta di essere raggiunto, ma che sembri involontario – ma la vocina non c’è più da anni. A volte, quando ricorda quel periodo, si chiede se lui stesso si sia convinto che Alfred fosse suo fratello; le incursioni notturne nelle cucine per prendere un dolce da dividere, i rimbrotti che gli faceva quando necessario, i pomeriggi passati a giocare con le spade di legno ‘per allenamento’ possono significare qualcosa.

“Poi un giorno insistette per seguirmi a una seduta del Parlamento, e chi poteva dirgli di no? È lì che mi sono accorto che i nobili trattavano Alfred in modo molto diverso… lo adoravano, addirittura! E tutto quello che mi avevano fatto all’improvviso non era più normale. Prima era il trattamento in Parlamento. Nessuno sguardo di odio, nessuno che lo interrompeva o che lo criticava apertamente, nulla. Poi mi sono accorto che Alfred non aveva paura di andare a lezione. Poi che i nobili cercavano la sua compagnia… Ho iniziato a odiarlo”

“Perché Alfred e non i nobili?”

“Penso che fosse più facile così. Lo guardavo e mi chiedevo perché non potevo essere io, che mi ero così impegnato, a essere circondato da persone che non mi odiavano” Mentre ne parla, Arthur sente la rabbia ribollire nello stomaco. Un tempo doveva scappare in un qualche luogo solitario e urlare fino a sentire la gola fare male prima di poter funzionare normalmente, ma ora gli basta chiudere gli occhi e prendere fiato. “L’ho spinto via da me, accecato dall’invidia, fin quando non potevamo più dirci amici. Fin quando mi sono accorto di essere solo”

Gli era rimasto solo Yao, il Jack, che aveva messo Picche nelle sue priorità – come era giusto che fosse – e, come tutti, dubitava che Arthur ce l’avrebbe fatta come Regina.

“Sono stato un idiota a trattare male il mio amico, Alfred, che non aveva fatto nulla, e me ne sono accorto solo dopo. Ogni suo successo mi rendeva sempre più invidioso e provare invidia mi faceva stare peggio. Poi sono arrivati i dubbi.” _Perché non sono tanto bravo quanto lui? Perché non riesco a parlare alle persone come lui? Non sono la metà di quello che è Alfred_ , pensava tutti i giorni. Tutti i giorni, Arthur sprofondava. “Non ero più io, Arthur Kirkland. Ero non-Alfred. Dovevo andarmene, capisci?” Quella vecchia sensazione negativa che pensava si fosse lasciato alle spalle sulla Royal Queen pesa nel suo petto quando si rivolge a Gabriel con una nota di disperazione nella voce. Ha il terrore di essere giudicato, detesta essere così debole e incapace e desidera con tutto se stesso che Gabriel riesca a capire.

Ricorda come erano diventati i suoi giorni nel castello. Ogni giorno piegato su libri di storia, scienze, politica, tattiche navali, cercando di raggiungere Alfred e essere amato dai nobili e dal popolo quanto lui, torturato dal pensiero di non essere abbastanza per Picche ogni volta che posava lo sguardo altrove, ogni notte quando andava a dormire. A malapena apriva bocca in Parlamento – come poteva, lui che non meritava nemmeno di aspirare al trono? – e si puniva in camera per aver taciuto, tirandosi i capelli e prendendo a pugni il muro. Il ricordo dell’umiliazione di aver sofferto di una crisi di nervi ancora lo perseguita quando abbassa la guardia. Quando si guarda indietro prova vergogna.

Gabriel prende cautamente la parola. “Sono cresciuto in una famiglia ricca improvvisamente impoverita. Ho lavorato a lungo sulle navi mercantili per sistemare la mia famiglia – sono stato persino rapito da una nave pirata! - , quando mio fratello è diventato l’asso di Quadri e ha risolto tutto. Avrei dovuto essergli grato, ma soprattutto ero invidioso. Posso capirti” Non guarda Arthur negli occhi, ma il suo volto è rilassato.

“Come fai?” chiede Arthur sottovoce, desiderando la stessa pace che prova il suo amico, mentre ciò che ha fatto ancora lo tormenta. “A essere così tranquillo”

“Il tempo ripara le ferite. Possono rimanere le cicatrici, ma non fanno più male” risponde Gabriel con un sorriso. “Sei con noi da un anno e sei già un ragazzino arrogante, pensa quanto andrà meglio. Non so se riuscirò a sopportarti”

“Sei una cattiva persona quanto me”

“Chi ci ha fatti incontrare ha un interessante senso dell’umorismo”


	5. Intermezzo

A parte il Re e il Jack, nel castello di Picche nessuno sa, ma tutti mormorano. A due anni dall’evento, la misteriosa scomparsa della Regina non è più l’argomento di discussione preferito, e Re e Jack tacciono per evitare che la questione sia ricordata.

Il Re però non riesce a darsi pace. A volte, durante il sonno, gli pare ancora di essere scosso da Yao molto presto la mattina e, ancora intontito dal sonno, di dover cercare di capire il fiume di parole che esce dalla sua bocca. La Regina è scomparsa. A volte si ritrova nella sala dell’orologio, a osservare le possenti lancette, tutte e tre in moto. Ricorda le guardie tornate a mani vuote, l’angosciante mancanza di informazioni, da una testimonianza a una richiesta di riscatto, fino alla conclusione delle supposizioni.

La Regina è scappata di sua volontà.

Perché?

Alfred non capisce. Non è un mistero che non andasse a genio ad Arthur, nonostante fossero stati tanto amici nei suoi primi anni nel castello, né che Arthur negli ultimi anni abbia preferito chiudersi nella biblioteca, senza parlare con nessuno, ma non riesce a capire _cosa_ l’abbia spinto ad abbandonare gli agi del palazzo per una vita sicuramente più difficile. Senza nemmeno considerare che, come Yao lo ha informato e Arthur di certo sa, nessuno della storia di Picche ha mai abdicato al trono prima che fosse indicato dall’orologio.

Ancora di più lo tormenta il fatto che lo cerchino solo per quest’ultima ragione. Ha abbandonato Picche in un momento propizio, con il Re in carica da un anno e il Jack a guidarlo, la popolazione felice e lasciando un vuoto di potere facilmente ignorabile, considerata la debolezza  della Marina tale che nessuno ha voglia di controllarla; la sua scomparsa sembra importare solo a chi spera di essere la prossima Regina, e non è giusto. Per questo Alfred cerca di dedicare qualche ora ogni settimana ad Arthur, se non ascoltando le informazioni dell’Asso – l’unico a parte del segreto della fuga – pensando a lui.

A volte si ferma nella stanza dell’orologio, guardando la sua lancetta e ricordando il ragazzo curioso che ha conosciuto il suo primo giorno nel castello, il ragazzo che gli mostrava il castello camminando col petto in fuori e un sorriso sulle labbra. Altre volte invece immagina il suo ritorno al castello. Quasi ha di fronte la scena, tanto è chiara nella sua mente: in una bella giornata primaverile lo vede entrare nella sala delle udienze, un po’ più alto, con l’espressione più matura e il rimorso negli occhi. Gli chiede con una voce più profonda di perdonarlo, chiamandolo per nome, e gli spiega come sia dovuto andare via dal castello, come abbia dovuto lasciarlo contro la sua volontà. A quel punto Alfred gli sorride e lo abbraccia come un fratello, certo che tutto andrà di bene in meglio.

Peccato che sia solo una fantasia.

 

Se Gabriel si ricordasse di tutta la loro conversazione sul suo passato, Arthur, che la ricorda perfettamente, sarebbe costretto ad ammettere che aveva ragione. Non c’è giorno in cui non ricorda a se stesso di aver abbandonato il suo popolo, ma non è altro che la sua punizione; invece riesce a ripensare agli anni con Alfred solo con un leggero rimpianto, senza torturarsi. Forse è proprio per questo che ora sente davvero quanto sinceramente vuole bene ai suoi compagni e quanto gliene vogliano loro.

Juan guida ancora la Royal Queen, amato e rispettato da tutti, e Arthur spesso lo osserva incuriosito. È il giusto modello di leader che alla Marina di Picche manca da molti decenni; pur sapendo di aver rinunciato ai suoi poteri di Regina, Arthur sente il bisogno di imparare da lui. Come Navigatore ha la fortuna di essere spesso in contatto con lui, quasi sempre privatamente, e può fargli tutte le domande che desidera, certo di essere trattato come un pari nonostante fosse stato sospettato di tradimento un tempo e sappia chi è in realtà. A volte sembra mantenere il segreto con fin troppa naturalezza; “Per me sei sempre lo stesso Alexander Selkirk che è salito sulla Royal Queen due anni fa” gli risponde alzando le spalle quando Arthur glielo chiede.

Due nuovi mozzi – Jack e Kaelin - si sono aggiunti alla ciurma, liberandolo finalmente del titolo di ‘ultimo arrivato’. Sebbene tutti lo considerino da molto tempo ormai un membro indispensabile della ciurma – e lo nota dai piccoli particolari, come razioni un poco più abbondanti e più numerose richieste di assistenza dagli altri – è chiaro come la perdita del nomignolo influisca; è come il passaggio dalla giovinezza all’età adulta. Che abbia una piccola taglia tutta per sè in Quadri – centro nevralgico del commercio marittimo – è un altro particolare parecchio influente. Hanno anche festeggiato, quella sera, approfittando dell’occasione di una sosta in un porto per fare baldoria, bevendo e provandoci con le prostitute. Arthur ha preferito la compagnia del suo migliore amico.

“Non ti preoccupa che sarai più visibile, ora?”

“Non penso proprio che siano tanto disperati da guardare le taglie di Quadri. E poi, la taglia non mi assomiglia nemmeno” ha sbuffato, ma la sua calma è solo una facciata. Sebbene ci siano ben poche probabilità che non solo la trovino ma che colleghino il fantomatico Alexander Selkirk a lui, non è mai detta l’ultima parola: si è messo contro il suo destino fuggendo, non sa quando il destino cercherà di riprenderlo.

Nel frattempo cerca di vivere il più serenamente possibile, come Gabriel gli ha insegnato. Se intanto prova ad insegnare a Kaelin a comprendere le mappe in caso di sua assenza, non è altro che una forma di precauzione.

“Sei paranoico” gli dice Gabriel una sera, dopo che Kaelin esce dalla cabina.

“Io paranoico? Sei tu che vedi cose che non esistono” risponde Arthur con aria di sufficienza.

Gabriel alza gli occhi al cielo – questa nuova abitudine l’ha presa da Arthur, il ladro, almeno non la usasse così spesso con lui – con uno sbuffo. Difficilmente gli sfugge qualcosa che concerni Arthur, il che è una lama a doppio taglio. Ognuno, in fondo, ha bisogno dei suoi spazi.

“Idiota” gli dice, ma sorride lievemente.

“Fa sempre comodo avere un Navigatore in più, non ti pare? Abbiamo già abbastanza mozzi, con Jack che lavora per tre”

“Giusto” annuisce Gabriel, e Arthur spera quasi che ora cambi argomento. “Ma non è solo per questo che lo stai facendo. È riguardo alla taglia, vero?”

Arthur sbuffa. “Mai una volta che lasci perdere qualcosa. Sì, è la taglia.” È solo perché sa che Gabriel non lo giudicherà, che gli confida le sue preoccupazioni. “Per due anni mi è andata bene, ma un giorno le cose potrebbero cambiare. Sento quel momento avvicinarsi”

Gabriel lo guarda intensamente, mento appoggiato sulla mano ed espressione concentrata. “Così prendi precauzioni”

Arthur sogghigna. “Non vorrei lasciarvi a terra una volta che sarò andato via. Sono troppo importante per voi”

“Egocentrico” gli risponde Gabriel.

Ci sono ancora cose di cui parlare, avvertimenti necessari. Arthur non vuole pensare al momento in cui potrebbe essere costretto, in virtù della sua posizione, a tradire la Royal Queen; l’unica cosa che può fare è prevenire che i suoi amici si facciano del male per colpa sua. Dovrebbe dirgli cosa fare, ma si sente così in pace ora e ha il sospetto che Gabriel abbia già pensato a dei piani fin da quando ha scoperto la sua identità.

Per questo lo guarda negli occhi e lo insulta giocosamente. Il tempo per i discorsi seri certamente non è questo.


	6. Capitolo 4

            Presto, dice Juan, dovranno cambiare rotta. I mari del Regno di Quadri sono certamente i più solcati dalle navi mercantili e per questo stanno iniziando a preparare un contrattacco della Marina contro i pirati. La certezza con cui Juan parla fa pensare ad Arthur che non si tratti di voci nei pub, ma vere e proprie informazioni da fonti certe, e sospetta che questa fonte certa sia il fratello di cui Gabriel parla raramente, l’Asso di Quadri. Arthur sa poco di lui: non approva che Gabriel sia rimasto sulla Royal Queen anche dopo che è entrato nella nobiltà, per cui ha smesso di comunicare con il fratello. Quasi smesso, si corregge Arthur. Deve tenere a Gabriel ben più di quanto voglia fargli pensare, mandandogli così preziose informazioni.

“Dove andremo?” Il modo in cui Juan lo guarda, in silenzio, non gli piace affatto. “Dove andremo?” ripete, accigliato. Con la coda dell’occhio nota Gabriel scuotere la testa.

“Picche. Le sue rotte sono le più sicure” dice. Le sue parole suonano quasi come una sentenza, ma Arthur si ricorda che solo perché ha avuto uno stupido presentimento non è detto che lo devono catturare non appena entra nel territorio di Picche. Inoltre, non ha intenzione di lasciarsi prendere tanto facilmente, non quando si è costruito una sua vita; per questo la pietà negli occhi di Juan accende in lui l’ira.

“Va bene!” esclama a voce più alta di quanto si aspettasse, battendo le mani sul tavolo. “Non ho bisogno di essere vezzeggiato come un bambino! Se Picche è la prossima destinazione, andremo a Picche!” Si siede, guardando Juan finché non se ne va.

“Arthur, calmati. Ti tremano le mani” dice infine Gabriel.

“Sono calmo!”

“No, non lo sei” Parlare è inutile, quando il tuo migliore amico sa distinguere quando dici la verità e quando menti. “Sputa il rospo”

“Lo sai cosa penso” risponde Arthur, ma Gabriel lo guarda senza dire una parola. “Va bene. È come la taglia, ma ora i miei incubi stanno diventando realtà”

“Sai che Juan cambierebbe rotta se glielo chiedessi”

“Sai benissimo che non lo farei”

Gabriel sorride, scuotendo la testa. “Colpa mia”

Non vuole dover parlare ancora, ma deve; per questo Arthur prende fiato e con esso la determinazione di fare quello che va fatto. “Quando mi troveranno” inizia, sapendo che non sarà interrotto da ottimistiche esclamazioni, pur segretamente desiderandole. Sembra molto più vero quando Gabriel non apre bocca; come è terribile avere un realista per amico. “non sarete più al sicuro, né da loro né da me.” Gabriel annuisce come se già lo sapesse. “Liberate le basi, se potete, e non avvicinatevi alle terre di Picche”

“Chiaro. Che diremo alla ciurma…”

“Se non vengono a sapere la verità? Quello che vuoi”

“Anche la verità?”

Gabriel lo sta osservando, nota Arthur, osservando la sua reazione a una domanda non casuale – quasi mai le sue osservazioni sono casuali. Arthur ripensa ai primi tempi sulla Royal Queen, al terrore di poter essere scoperto. “Preferirei di no” risponde. Alexander Selkirk è la sua parte migliore; vorrebbe essere ricordato come lui e lasciare che viva nella memoria come un vero uomo  e non come una falsa identità.

“Gli uomini ti rispetterebbero comunque” dice Gabriel.

Non capisce, non stavolta, e Arthur sorride. “Lo so”

 

La sensazione che il destino gli sia alle costole non lo abbandona. Aveva sperato che sarebbe stato come la paura di tuffarsi, che svanisce in un attimo una volta che si è in acqua, ma a volte Arthur scopre di non riuscire a dormire la notte. Percepisce passi e voci che non appartengono alla ciurma, per poi alzare la testa ed accorgersi che sono solo allucinazioni. Nemmeno il tempo con Gabriel lo rasserena, a volte. Le paranoie lo assillano non appena abbassa la guardia; immagini del castello, delle espressioni di malcelato disgusto, le sensazioni di frustrazione, inutilità e odio invadono i suoi pensieri, senza dargli tregua.

La Royal Queen e tutto quello che ne è conseguito, pensa, sono un’avventura migliore di quanto si sia mai meritato. È strano, aver trovato la propria voce come mozzo addetto a pulire il ponte e non come Regina che non deve inchinarsi a nessuno. Compagni fidati e la dura via del mare, non il potere, sono tutto quello che serve a fare di un ragazzo un uomo.

Jack e Kaelin potranno vivere quello che ha vissuto lui, almeno. Gli sorride, quando entrano nella cabina. A detta di Gabriel, sorride molto più spesso ora che sono a Picche; che sia un modo per ringraziare i suoi compagni o per convincersi che tutto va bene, ad Arthur non importa.

“Vuoi imparare anche tu a leggere le mappe? A quest’ora tarda?” chiede a Jack. “Ormai te lo può insegnare Kaelin”

“Non siamo qui per questo” dice lui, con un tono di voce che vuole sembrare certo, ma il suo sguardo passa da Arthur a Kaelin e di nuovo indietro. Immediatamente Arthur teme per l’incolumità delle sue carte, nel timore che i due abbiano combinato un qualche pasticcio, ma Kaelin, con la sua voce né maschile né femminile, prende subito la parola.

“Vostra Altezza” Due parole. Due parole, e Arthur rabbrividisce. “In questo momento siamo circondati dalla Marina. Se verrete con noi, non succederà niente a questa nave”

Sta vivendo un incubo, Arthur ne è certo; ma anziché essere paralizzato alla prospettiva del futuro, riesce a _pensare_ e ad agire. “La Marina di Picche non è in grado di battere la Royal Queen” ribatte.

“Ma quella di Quadri sì” dice Jack.

“Come li avete convinti ad allearsi a voi?” chiede Arthur. La situazione non ha vie d’uscita, ma se riesce a prendere tempo finché Gabriel non lo viene a trovare, almeno avrà un alleato.

“Libero commercio per un anno, credo, e informazioni sui pirati. Il Fante non ama rivelare troppo, ma immaginava che ve lo sareste chiesto”

“E avete scoperto dov’ero grazie alla taglia”

“Sì. Il Re ha organizzato dei servizi segreti perché continuassero la  vostra ricerca”

Alfred. Doveva essere Alfred a metterlo di nuovo nel sacco, senza sapere cosa lui provi. Arthur ride, senza vera allegria. “Avete avvisato voi Re Francis dei movimenti di pirati” I due annuiscono. “Non avete aspettato che casualmente ci muovessimo per Picche, vi siete creati l’occasione. Ora, ditemi perché non vi dovrei uccidere”

Nonostante la minaccia, nessuno dei due rabbrividisce. È quasi una delusione. Fuori della sua stanza, in lontananza, Arthur percepisce dei passi; spera sia Gabriel.

“Se non raggiungiamo la Marina entro l’alba, attaccheranno la Royal Queen” dice Jack. “A quanto sappiamo, sono bene armati”

“Come fate a conoscere così tanti dettagli?” chiede Arthur, alzando la voce. I passi si avvicinano sempre di più.

“Il piano è stato elaborato non appena abbiamo visto la taglia; ci è stato necessario solo il tempo di mettere in moto le cose” dice Kaelin proprio mentre la porta della stanza si apre. Arthur trattiene il respiro, fin quando non scorge chi sia.

Per sua fortuna, Gabriel fa la sua apparizione e guarda lui, Jack e Kaelin incuriosito. Arthur non gli dà tempo di aprire bocca: nei momenti di crisi le maniere sono solo un impiccio. “Lascio la Royal Queen” annuncia, certo che Gabriel lo capisca. Jack e Kaelin si guardano e sorridono, l’espressione di Gabriel crolla e si spezza il cuore di Arthur. Almeno, si consola, non sarà scomparso senza lasciare alcuna traccia: Gabriel è un amico troppo importante per meritarselo.

“Al buio, qui al largo?” chiede Gabriel.

“Sì”

“Andate sul ponte, vi raggiungerò subito” ordina Arthur a Jack e Kaelin. Non gli importa che non sembrano contenti di dover allentare la sorveglianza; non è la loro la vita che sta per cambiare. Gli basta un’occhiata severa e una mano poggiata sulla pistola e prima che possa battere le ciglia lo lasciano solo con il suo migliore amico.

“Non so se sappiano che tu sai chi sono, è più sicuro che fai finta di no” sussurra in caso lo stiano origliando. “Le Marine di Picche e Diamanti potrebbero aver accerchiato la Royal Queen e se ne andranno solo se vado via con loro, ci sono chance di fuggire?”

Gabriel lo guarda con un’espressione di ansia che, Arthur ne è certo, riflette la sua. “Solo se è un bluff, ma non possiamo saperlo” dice lentamente, passandosi più volte le mani tra i capelli.

Sembra quasi un sogno – o meglio, un incubo – nel quale si guarda attorno nella sua stanza, tra le sue preziose mappe, guarda Gabriel, in piedi ad osservare nel vuoto pensando ad ogni possibile soluzione, e sa che sta per lasciare tutto questo, ma ancora non riesce a interiorizzarlo. Questo posto, questa nave in cui ha vissuto due anni, è più casa per lui che il castello in cui ha vissuto tutta la vita; ora che sa di non avere altre possibilità, il pensiero di dovergli dire addio è lacerante.

Apre e chiude la bocca senza emettere suoni, ma la sua espressione rivela ben più delle parole che gli si bloccano in gola: le braccia di Gabriel lo avvolgono e Arthur ricambia l’abbraccio. Non lo rivedrà mai più; per questo non esita ad affondare la testa nella sua spalla, inspirare l’odore salmastro della sua pelle e memorizzarlo.

“Come faremo senza di te?” domanda Gabriel.

“Kaelin doveva essere il nuovo Navigatore… Dovevamo immaginare che sarebbe andata così” scherza debolmente Arthur.

“Sai che non intendevo questo. Mi mancherai. Ci mancherai” gli dice Gabriel con fermezza.

Come farà Arthur quando non avrà nemmeno lui con cui parlare, da cui aspettarsi risposte oneste sempre e comunque, quando non avrà nessuno che  come lui provi a capire cosa nasconde sotto la sua scontrosità? Solo ora realizza quanto per lui Gabriel sia stato ben più di un amico, ma un vero fratello. Gli ha dato tutto senza chiedere nulla in cambio; Arthur gli deve almeno la sincerità. “Questo posto è casa mia. Grazie per tutto. Mi mancherai, Gabriel”

Se solo questo momento potesse durare per sempre, non sarebbe costretto ad andarsene, ma il tempo scorre. Vorrebbe lasciare Kaelin e Jack ad aspettare e continuare a parlare a Gabriel, esprimere chiaramente quanto gli ultimi due anni siano stati importanti per lui, ma non possono.

“Non farti mettere sotto” gli dice Gabriel allontanandosi.

“Mai” risponde Arthur sorridendo. Cammina lentamente verso il ponte, sapendo che Gabriel non lo seguirà – non riuscirebbe più ad andarsene -  e cercando di imprimere il più possibile nella sua mente. “Addio”


	7. Capitolo 5

            Da giorni il castello versa in un costante stato di agitazione. Mentre Alfred cerca di rassicurare tutti, Yao si fa sempre più nervoso: il ritorno della Regina si prospetta un grande evento durante il quale si giocheranno le sorti del regno. Cosa indicherà l’orologio? Dovranno cercare una nuova Regina? Ma quello che più tiene Alfred sulle spine è poter finalmente sapere il _perché_. Se solo non tardasse ad arrivare!

“Che diamine combinano i tuoi uomini?” si sente chiedere per l’ennesima volta da un irritato Yao, che cammina avanti e indietro per il suo ufficio. Alfred difficilmente nota abitudini e tratti particolari altrui - e lo sa – ma dopo anni passati insieme riconosce che Yao non si comporta così. Nulla gli impedisce di fare il suo lavoro, nemmeno un terremoto, ed è un maestro nell’arte di lamentarsi e comporre perfettamente i testi di nuove leggi allo stesso tempo. Che sia così agitato al punto di non riuscire più a lavorare preoccupa Alfred più di tutto il resto.

“Calmati” gli dice, mostrandosi rilassato. Non è difficile: essere seduto così scomposto al punto di essere disteso sul divano dà l’idea giusta. “Sanno fare il loro lavoro. Arthur è con loro e presto sarà qui”

“Presto sarebbe dovuto essere almeno due giorni fa!” borbotta Yao.

“Arriveranno. Intanto che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa?”

“Pensi solo al cibo!” esclama Yao, alzando le mani in segno di resa per poi passarsele tra i capelli. “Ora si sta facendo la storia e tu vuoi fare merenda!”

“Ho fame” risponde Alfred facendo le spallucce. Yao si fa un poco più rosso mentre lo guarda con occhi sgranati. Perfetto, pensa Alfred, ora è distratto. “Non piace anche a te fare merenda?”

“Non è questo il punto”

“Non hai fame?”

Yao sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Sembra pensare di Alfred come uno stupido; ad Alfred va bene così. In fondo importa solo se sia capace o no di fare bene il suo lavoro, ed è lì che ha deciso di impiegare le sue energie. Yao, così intelligente, rischia invece di impazzire.

“Ti posso far fare il the” dice con un sorriso, e Yao si rilassa tanto da fargli un piccolo sorriso.

“Sarebbe-“ si interrompe quando bussano alla porta. “Avanti”

Entra nella stanza un uomo dall’aspetto esausto, che sembra non avere la forza di rialzarsi dall’inchino. “Re Alfred!” esclama quando lo vede. Alfred lo riconosce subito: lavora nel gruppo di spie formato da lui per cercare Arthur. Immediatamente è in piedi.

“La scorta con la Regina è in arrivo. Saranno qui tra meno di un’ora. Aspetto ordini”

“Grazie, Gareth”

“Quando arriva, conducetelo il più discretamente possibile nella Sala del Trono” ordina Yao, decisamente più calmo ora che può fare qualcosa. Nel suo sguardo Alfred vede come il suo cervello sia già in moto, calcolando ogni possibilità e facendo una lista di cosa c’è da fare. Intanto lui pensa a congedare Gareth.

 

                L’ora seguente è un flusso di attività intorno ad Alfred, che intanto pensa e ripensa a quello che sta per accadere. Andrà tutto bene, si dice mentre cammina con Yao verso la Sala del Trono, e riesce a mettere freno ai possibili scenari che si accumulano nella sua mente. Cosa potrà succedere di male?

Accanto a lui il Fante non ha perso la calma e, anzi, sembra sicuro di sé.  “Saremo solo noi e la Regina” spiega senza toni di incertezza. “Prima di prendere qualunque decisione dobbiamo guardare l’Orologio”

“Abbiamo guardato spesso le lancette”

“Non è mai successo nulla di simile fino ad ora. Non possiamo fare previsioni”

Nonostante ciò, mentre entrano e siedono nella Sala del Trono, in attesa, Alfred cerca di immaginare la sua vita con una Regina accanto. Di quando Arthur viveva con loro nel castello, non ricorda un carico di lavoro minore rispetto a quello attuale, il che, ora che ci pensa, prova esattamente quanto poco potere abbia. Poco importa quindi se debba lavorare con Arthur o con una nuova Regina, ma, potendo decidere, chi sceglierebbe?

Prima che possa impazzire dalla noia, le porte della Sala finalmente si aprono. Un gruppo di soldati entra; il cuore di Alfred inizia a battere seguendo il ritmo incalzante dei loro passi. Arthur, il suo primo amico nel castello, la sua Regina, sta per entrare e ancora non lo vede. Il peso di due anni di lontananza improvvisamente si fa sentire forte, quasi insormontabile. Come sarà cambiato Arthur? Sarà mai possibile recuperare quello che avevano un tempo? Solo la consapevolezza di essere il Re e non un ragazzino qualunque gli impedisce di allungare il collo.

Jack e Kaelin – le spie appositamente scelte da lui per infiltrarsi sulla nave pirata – compaiono nella sala, con un’espressione soddisfatta.

E infine, scortato da due soldati, compare lui.

Non è per niente come se l’era immaginato.

                Sa cosa ha fatto e ha osservato più volte la taglia, eppure ha l’impressione che niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quello che ha davanti. Nota per primo il colorito di Arthur, non più latteo come si conviene a un nobile ma quasi olivastro, tipico di una persona abituata a lavorare sotto il sole. Alfred, che ha aiutato i suoi genitori nei campi prima di giungere al castello, riconosce immediatamente gli altri segni di un lavoratore: fisico più muscoloso, mani callose, Arthur li possiede tutti. Il suo volto, dai tratti duri e ben più aguzzi di un tempo, mostra qualche cicatrice qui e piccole rughe ai lati degli occhi.

Gli fa un effetto strano vedere barba sul suo volto, pur avendola già vista nella taglia: ha uno sconosciuto di fronte, realizza. Non sarà cambiata la sua postura o il colore dei suoi occhi, ma ora vede il fuoco al loro interno. Sebbene abbia passato due anni lontano dal castello, in mezzo a gentaglia come i pirati, per certi versi sembra ben più nobile di quando è partito, ma anche molto più pericoloso. Alfred non sa se gli piace.

Di certo però non gli piacciono le manette intorno ai suoi polsi.

“Mio Re, Fante” dice Arthur – la sua voce è più profonda – inchinandosi, con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra e un’espressione di sfida che fa ad Alfred uno strano effetto. Il metallo delle manette tintinna in modo inquietante.

“Perché la Regina è in manette?” chiede Yao, guardando severamente la scorta. Gareth gli corre incontro.

“Era l’unico modo per evitare che scappasse” si scusa. “È per questo che abbiamo ritardato tanto”

Lo sguardo di Yao si sposta su Arthur, come per chiedere una spiegazione, ma lui sorride, per nulla intimorito. Alfred lo guarda con nuova ammirazione, mentre sotto ordine di Yao viene liberato.

“Lasciateci soli”

Arthur sembra sapere esattamente cosa stia per succedere. “Non sapete nemmeno voi cosa l’orologio ha deciso, non è vero?” dice con una risata non appena la porta della Sala si chiude alle sue spalle. Alfred non capisce come faccia; il suo futuro dipende dalla sua lancetta, come fa a non sentirsi sulle spine quanto lui?

“Ti dobbiamo trascinare o hai intenzione di collaborare?”

“Vi seguirò. Voglio vedere di persona se mi aspetta il cappio o la reclusione”

“È stata una tua scelta” ribatte Yao, incamminandosi verso la stanza dell’Orologio. Senza commentare ulteriormente, Arthur lo segue e Alfred, pensieroso, chiude la fila.

Solo ora che vede Arthur realizza che per lui non può finire bene se la sua lancetta conclude ora il suo giro. Ha commesso un reato di pirateria, al punto tale da avere una sua taglia, e ha tradito il popolo di Picche sfuggendo dal suo incarico. Il cappio di cui ha appena parlato ora appare ad Alfred molto più che una semplice possibilità tra tante.

Come si apre ai loro occhi l’ingresso segreto alla stanza, Alfred è determinato; Arthur è un essere umano come lui, un suo vecchio amico, e per quanto sia cambiato, non merita di morire.

Il suono dei loro passi riverbera per la stanza, interrotto dal ticchettio delle lancette. Alfred ama gli ambienti rumorosi e pieni di vita, ma questa stanza sembra avere un potere speciale su di lui, al punto tale da essere diventata il suo posto preferito quando le preoccupazioni diventano troppe. L’idea che il destino lo abbia messo in carica, per quanto razionalmente assurda, il ritmo incalzante delle lancette, in sincronia con il battito del suo cuore, lo spingono a fare sempre meglio.

Quando ad Arthur si interrompe il respiro alla vista dell’Orologio, proprio come succede ad Alfred, pensa chiaramente _Sì, è lui che vorrei avere come Regina_ , al di là di tutto quello che gli potrebbe succedere se non lo fosse. Sarà stupido, pensa guardando la lancetta immobile di Arthur e sperando, ma questo unico momento in comune gli ricorda il ragazzino che a lungo ha considerato un fratello maggiore e gli fa dubitare che Arthur sia completamente cambiato.

 _Tick_.

L’imponente lancetta della Regina si muove come se nulla fosse.

“Regina Arthur” dice Yao in tono grave, la sua espressione indecifrabile come quella di Arthur. Prima che possa fare altro che battere le palpebre, Yao continua. “Sappiamo tutto sulla Royal Queen. Se proverai di nuovo a scappare, i tuoi compagni faranno una brutta fine”. Solo perché lo conosce da anni Alfred nota la tensione nel suo volto e nella sua postura e non fa l’errore di giudicarlo senza cuore. Yao è un po’ freddo a volte, severo, ma non esita mai quando deve proteggere coloro a cui tiene. Questo fa di lui uno dei migliori Fanti di Picche, una persona di cui Alfred si fida al punto tale da decidere di non mettersi in mezzo per quanto non approvi la minaccia.

“Lasciali fuori da questa storia, Yao!” esclama Arthur, infuriato. Le mani sono strette a pugni, il volto contorto in un’espressione rabbiosa. Alfred non si sorprende quando Yao indietreggia: sembra stia per picchiarlo. E invece, all’improvviso, Arthur si volta ed esce dalla stanza.

L’Orologio si muove, impassibile di fronte a ciò che succede.


	8. Capitolo 6

                Non può respirare. Le mura della sua stanza, per quanto lussuosa, sembrano chiudersi su Arthur, che non smette di agitarsi come un leone in gabbia, frustrato e furioso. Gli avevano detto che non sarebbe stato fatto nulla alla Royal Queen, eppure ora la usano contro di lui, per tenerlo buono all’interno del castello, in un gioco politico che non è tanto diverso da quello che fanno i pirati.

Ora ha intenzione di mostrargli che sa anche lui perfettamente come si gioca.

I nobili che tanto l’hanno ostacolato fino a pochi anni fa saranno presto costretti a temerlo. Il suo potere rimane limitato, nessuno di loro lo apprezza, ma ora ha più di una carta da giocare: il suo passato di pirata, le voci che girano ma soprattutto che non gli interessa più cercare di conquistare il loro favore.

L’intimidazione gli viene facile. Gli basta osservare con astio qualcuno, mormorare velate minacce, sfiorare le sue armi in modo evidente. Ma non basta: non appena fanno qualche mossa falsa, non esita più a negargli il favore regale. Terre confiscate, rimozione di titoli e privilegi ma soprattutto il timore nei loro sguardi, un tempo arroganti quando avevano a che fare con lui, lo divertono come nient’altro nel castello. Vale persino la pena sorbirsi le sgridate di Yao.

“Perderemo consensi per causa tua” gli ripete instancabilmente dopo ogni delibera. Come si accorge che l’argomento non lo tocca, cambia tattica. “Ti stai facendo troppi nemici”

“Erano miei nemici anche prima”

“Ma prima non hai rischiato di non svegliarti più la mattina. Ora sì”

“Mi so difendere benissimo da solo. E non credo che quelle guardie che hai fatto mettere davanti alle mie stanze siano solo per decorazione. A meno che non stiano lì per controllare me”

“Stupidaggini”

Le obiezioni di Yao sono tutte fondate, ma in questo gioco più scommette più ha da guadagnare. Ben pochi avranno il coraggio di alzare la posta in gioco, e quando riuscirà a schiacciarli nessuno proverà più a mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote o a mancargli di rispetto.

                Il gioco da solo però non basta a tenere a bada i suoi pensieri. Immagina cosa stia facendo la ciurma della Royal Queen, se stiano navigando alla ricerca di una nave da depredare o  seguendo le istruzioni che ha lasciato a Gabriel, desiderando intensamente essere con loro, anziché solo nelle sue stanze. Non gli manca solo il profumo del mare, il camminare sulla nave ondeggiante o la libertà di fare quello che vuole –entro ovviamente certe regole – ma la compagnia. Gli piace stare da solo, ma gli capita di sentire il bisogno di stare con persone che apprezzano la sua compagnia o di persone che riescano a capire come si sente. Cerca di figurarsi una discussione qualsiasi con Gabriel, ma niente può sostituire la sua confortante presenza.

“Qui fa tutto schifo” vorrebbe dirgli, ben sapendo che Gabriel lo contraddirebbe. Gli direbbe di quanto sia difficile interagire con Yao, impedire che i ricordi di anni fa riaffiorino nella sua mente quando cerca di non farsi mettere sotto, di quanto gli manchi lavorare. Gi direbbe quanto sia difficile divertirsi davvero a intimidire le persone quando da giorni non parla veramente con nessuno. Le risposte che desidera però non arrivano.

 _Toc toc_. Prima che Arthur possa chiedere chi sia, il volto di Alfred fa capolino dalla porta. Non aspetta, come sarebbe cortese fare, il permesso di entrare; semplicemente con un sorriso timido si fa largo nella camera di Arthur. “Ehi” dice.

Pur essendosi pentito di averlo trattato male, Arthur reagisce istantaneamente con un “Cosa vuoi?”, ma il tono brusco non sembra toccare Alfred, che si siede di fronte ad Arthur come se nulla fosse.

“Come va?”

Arthur lo squadra, ma Alfred sembra onestamente curioso. “Uno schifo” dice onestamente. Ha finito di fare finta che tutto vada bene anche quando il mondo sembra stia per crollargli addosso. I problemi, ora, ha deciso di affrontarli di petto, senza paura del giudizio altrui. Se una cosa non gli sta bene, che lo sappiano.

“Qui nel castello, intendo”

“Lo so”

Alfred lo guarda sorpreso. “Cosa, pensavi davvero che sarebbe cambiato tutto una volta che le tue spie mi avessero riportato qui – contro la mia volontà?”

“Oh” risponde Alfred imbarazzato. Cala il silenzio. Arthur si chiede quanto gli ci voglia ad andarsene ora che non ha ottenuto la risposta che desiderava. “Posso fare nulla per aiutarti?” chiede, sinceramente speranzoso.

“Smettere di farmi domande stupide, prima di tutto. Poi magari non ricattarmi più”

 “Ma cercheresti di scappare”

“Tu che pensi?”

Alfred tace, e Arthur spera davvero che non stia pensando alla risposta. Ha lasciato il regno di Picche, certo, ma nemmeno lui desidera un Re stupido. “Perché?” gli chiede Alfred con un tono serio. “Perché hai voluto lasciarci, perché ci vuoi lasciare di nuovo?”

Le sensazioni chi ha provato, tutti i suoi rimorsi, tornano ad Arthur come marea. È fortunato che Alfred perdoni molto più facilmente di lui, pensa sentendo il dolore nelle sue parole e non rabbia. Non merita di sentirsi dire della gelosia che ha spinto Arthur ad abbandonare tutto; probabilmente non se lo perdonerebbe, anche se non ha fatto nulla di male. “Affari miei” borbotta ora, sentendosi in colpa per le scuse che accampa pur di non confidare i suoi sentimenti.

“Arthur…”

“Che te ne importa? Torna a fare il Re”

“Tu non torni a fare la Regina?”

Arthur ride, sinceramente divertito dalla ingenuità di Alfred. “Fare la Regina? Non c’è altro da fare che mostrarsi in pubblico come fenomeno da baraccone!”

“Ma la Marina?” chiede Alfred, determinato a fargli cambiare idea.

“Regine che non hanno mai solcato i mari l’hanno distrutta. Non c’è alcuna possibilità di ricostruirla. I tempi in cui Picche dominava i mari sono finiti secoli fa” risponde Arthur. Ha studiato a lungo la cosa quando ancora pensava che avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose, ma senza flotta, né un appoggio finanziario, né esperti, ricostituire la grandezza marittima di Picche era solo un miraggio. Senza contare il monopolio de facto di Quadri di tutte le rotte che ha potuto constatare con i suoi occhi.

Alfred ha tutta l’espressione di voler controbattere ancora, ma Arthur smonta ogni obiezione che muove al suo disfattismo. Non sa quando demordere; certo, discutere con lui scaccia memorie e problemi, ma a lungo andare la sua testardaggine e il suo ottimismo lo irritano, fino ad arrivare al punto di scacciarlo dalle sue stanze.

“Ti chiedo solo un’altra cosa” gli chiede Alfred, ormai alla porta. “Se non puoi fare niente, perché l’Orologio ti ha scelto?”

Arthur se lo chiede da quando è ritornato.

 

Il momento di intimità che Alfred ha interrotto è uno dei pochi che Arthur si può permettere. Le occasioni sociali in cui si deve presentare sono decisamente più numerose, al punto tale che Arthur sospetta Yao di aver organizzato tutto allo scopo di controllarlo, e non gli lascia un momento per prendere fiato e riflettere. Si deve davvero rassegnare a vivere a corte, incapace di fare nulla? Qual è la sua strada?

Così un pomeriggio, non appena vede la sicurezza allentarsi, decide di trovarsi un posto tranquillo in cui possa pensare anche solo per un’oretta – non vuole fare allarmare Yao: ci tiene ai suoi compagni. D’istinto, sa dove deve andare. La stanza dell’Orologio non solo è certamente il miglior nascondiglio possibile, ma è anche abbastanza silenziosa per pensare. Manca di mobili, ma Arthur può farsi bastare il pavimento.

L’entrata dà sull’Orologio stesso, talmente grande da riempire l’intera parete. Alla sua vista Arthur non può che sentirsi in soggezione. L’aria odora di arcane magie, perse nello scorrere del tempo, tanto potenti da poter guidare un intero Regno per secoli tramite il movimento circolare delle lancette grandi quanto un uomo adulto. Chissà se gli altri Regni possiedono cimeli di tale inestimabile valore.

Arthur studia la sua lancetta, una serie di fitte linee ricurve che si incrociano tra di loro come sentieri nelle foreste. “Perché continui a scorrere?” le chiede, desiderando poterla toccare. “Sono fuggito dal mio destino, ho pensato di fuggire di nuovo, eppure tu scorri ancora per me. Perché?”

La lancetta si muove. Silenzio.

Bisogna cercare di rispondere da soli ai dubbi sulla propria vita, non chiedere ad una lancetta, pensa Arthur ridendo della sua stupidità. Si siede sul pavimento, guardando l’Orologio e pensando.

Ha passato il tempo riabituandosi alla vita del castello e mettendo bene in chiaro che non ha intenzione di farsi mettere sotto da nessuno – è un bene, ma non può fare solo questo per tutta la vita. Non fa per lui oziare come altri Re e Regine hanno fatto, lo sa bene. Deve fare qualcosa, e la deve fare bene.

Cosa può fare come Regina?

Ripensa alle debolezze di Picche, alla conversazione con Alfred, a tutte le idee del ragazzo. Le sue mani fremono, bisognose di lavorare con qualcosa per aiutarlo a concentrarsi. Sistemare una corda, proprio come faceva sulla Royal Queen, sarebbe perfetto. Se ancora esistesse una vera Marina, ci si imbarcherebbe subito.

_“Regine che non hanno mai solcato i mari l’hanno distrutta”_

L’inesperienza in mare è il più grande problema di Picche. Come possono crescere all’ombra di Quadri, se non hanno marinai esperti che gli possano insegnare?

Ma Arthur conosce marinai. Conosce il mare abbastanza da poter elaborare delle strategie.

Un piano gli si forma nella mente, prendendo pian piano forma.

I porti sicuri per i pirati stanno certamente dissolvendosi l’uno dopo l’altro, grazie alle informazioni che a Quadri hanno ottenuto per il suo recupero e la grandezza della Marina del Regno. Avranno bisogno di approdi sicuri, protezione, e Arthur ha intenzione di essere quella protezione.

Gabriel presto avrà sue notizie. Un incontro segreto per discutere di affari con lui lo interesserà di certo.

 _Tick_.

 

Stabilire i particolari del piano si scopre non essere la parte più difficile. Arthur si sente parecchio orgoglioso di se stesso quando le sue abitudini di studio ritornano e passa parecchi giorni concentrato solo ed unicamente sulla proposta da presentare a Re e Fante, facendosi a malapena vedere per i pasti. Se non fosse concentrato ad applicare la sua esperienza di marinaio e pirata alla teoria, si accorgerebbe del caos che si crea quando Yao viene a sapere che nessuno l’ha visto per parecchie ore, del rumore dei passi nervosi delle guardie alla sua ricerca.

Nota immediatamente invece la sorpresa sui volti di Yao e Alfred quando entra nell’ufficio dove le Figure si incontrano per amministrare il Regno.

“Ho una proposta” annuncia ad alta voce, con sicurezza, come un Capitano che impone ordine sulla sua nave.

Alfred si alza, sorridente. “Parliamone subito” dice, invitandolo a sedersi e sedendosi a sua volta. Arthur però rimane in piedi, approfittando della sua posizione di vantaggio sugli altri due uomini. Il suo discorso è già pronto, ogni parola studiata per convincere, la sua sicurezza basata sul fatto che nessuno nella stanza conosce le vie del mare meglio di lui che non solo le ha studiate, ma le ha anche vissute. Man mano che spiega esattamente tutti i problemi della Marina di Picche, nota Yao studiarlo con maggiore attenzione, certamente consapevole del fatto che gli sta per arrivare una proposta poco piacevole. Lo sorprende invece Alfred, con lo sguardo immobile su di lui, serio, che picchietta le dita sul tavolo – abitudine che ha acquisito da piccolo come metodo per mantenere la concentrazione.

Quando Arthur finisce il suo discorso, né Yao né Alfred reagiscono immediatamente. Conosce il Fante, sa che sta studiando tutti i pro e contro, ma non riconosce questa serietà in Alfred, che un tempo conosceva per la sua impulsività. Quando i due si scambiano un’occhiata per lui indecifrabile, Arthur realizza che il tempo è passato anche per loro; chissà quante volte hanno lavorato a lungo insieme, fino a raggiungere una complicità come quella sua e di Gabriel.

Alfred si alza, guardando in volto Arthur con una profonda ruga tra gli occhi. “Non mi piace dover collaborare con dei criminali che dovrebbero essere assicurati alla giustizia,” dice duramente, tanto che Arthur si sente immediatamente in dovere di protestare. Alfred però continua. “ma sono disposto a scendere a compromessi per il popolo di Picche. Sarà fatto”

“È un ottimo piano. L’esperienza per il mare ti è servita, dopotutto” ammette Yao, con un lieve sorriso che mai Arthur ha visto rivolto a lui, ma che tanto ha desiderato prima della fuga. Forse, pensa, è un modo di fare pace, di risolvere vecchi torti e andare avanti.

Forse tutto andrà meglio, stavolta.


	9. Epilogo

C’è un luogo segreto nei meandri del castello di Picche, una magica stanza che contiene l’Orologio che con le sue lancette scandisce il destino dei regnanti di Picche. Nessuno fugge dal destino che le impassibili lancette scandiscono, si dice in antiche leggende; “E la Regina Arthur, allora?” ci si può chiedere. “Il destino è tornato a prenderlo” rispondono i testi che ne riportano la storia.

Non badategli; chi è più saggio, guardando all’esempio della Regina, sa bene che il destino si plasma con le proprie mani, anche senza saperlo, magari fuggendo con dei pirati, navigando per i sette mari. Guidata da una Regina esperta nella navigazione, le flotte di Picche aumentarono a dismisura, rendendo il Regno ancora più ricco di quanto lo fosse mai stato.


End file.
